Kitty kitty
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Deidara looked down at his feet. He froze, blinked a few times, but it didn't leave. There was a red cat. It looked so familiar though. "Why is there a cat on my doorstep?" He knit his blond eyebrows together in confusion. The cat just looked so... familiar. Full summary inside. AU, SasoDei. A few Nekos, cats, and yaoi involved.
1. Chapter 1: You remind me of someone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters etc

**Summary: **Deidara looked down at his feet. He froze, blinked a few times, but it didn't leave. There was a red kitten. It looked so... familiar though. Messy silky crimson fur with half lidded chocolate eyes that had a tint of red in them. The cat stared right back at the blonde."Why is there a cat on my doorstep?" He knit his blond eyebrows together in confusion. The cat had this annoyingly amused look on its elegant face. It sort of scared Deidara how it almost looked human...

Rated M for Yaoi, SasoDei and other pairings, animal care (obviously), impossible things happening, swearing, mild blood.

* * *

Deidara looked down at his feet. He froze, blinked a few times, but it didn't leave. There was still a red kitten.

It looked so... familiar though.

Messy, silky, crimson fur with half lidded chocolate eyes that had a tint of red in them. The tips of the cat's ears were silver though along with his paws and tip of his tail. Strangely enough, the tail's fur was spiked up at the edge like dagger and reminded Deidara of a scorpion's tail.

"Why is there a cat on my doorstep?" Deidara asked in an unamused tone. He knit his blond eyebrows together in confusion. The cat had this annoyingly amused look on its elegant face.

It sort of scared Deidara how it almost looked human. The way it's nose stuck out it's face a bit further than normal cats, and the way it's lips didn't connect to it's nose, the way it's eyes weren't just huge balls, but they actually had a human-eye-like shape... The way the cat seemed to actually have a defined jaw and the way it looked as though it had eyebrows... It all just reminded him of someone... but who?

"I don't even like cats un" Dei sort of whined. The cat's face looked even more amused as a smirk grew on it's face.

Okay, now Deidara was officially annoyed/confused. He slowly bent down (he felt that if he made any sudden movements the cat's tail would fling up and stab him or something... Not that it was even sharp... It was a stupid thought, but he still lowered himself slowly) and wrapped his large hands around the cat's slim waist. He lifted it up and examined it's lean, yet muscular figure.

"Yup. you're a boy un" He smirked as the cat's smirk vanished and was replaced with a glare. The red cat's eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed, he even flicked his tail in annoyance which secretly scared the crap out of Dei who was scared it was going to stab him or something.

"But why would someone give such a beautiful cat to someone like me?" He said while turning the cat around as though it was a sculpture or magnificent piece of art. "I mean, I've never owned a pet in my life".

Deidara looked to the left (his neighbor's house), then to the right (the scary dark forest), then back at the cat which was now staring at him with a calculating stare. As though the cat was trying to read his thoughts on what was going to happen.

As though the cat was wondering whether he'd be kept or not.

"Don't look at me like that" Deidara pouted.

The cat smirked again.

It was obvious that he was being kept.

"If you expect me to keep you un, then you'll need a name right?" Deidara sighed as he pressed the cat up against his chest so he could bend down, pick up the basket that he came in, then go back in his cozy house.

Deidara wasn't rich with loads and loads of cash, but he was in the considered "wealthy" group. His parents were the governors of his old town Iwagakure, so they naturally got loads of cash.

Deidara's parents were very overprotective, so when he said he wanted to move away, they naturally gave him way too much of everything. And they still do. Every month he gets an "allowance" of money for them that he gets to spend while the rest of the money that he makes from his job is for bills, taxes, things he needs etc.

* * *

Deidara looked at the clock as he set the cat's basket down, but still held the cat pressed against his shirt.

"It's already 10pm un... It's late... Where will you sleep then?" Deidara looked around his reasonably empty house (he had only moved in about a year ago). "Maybe a pillow on the floor?"

The red cat obviously didn't like that idea because he shamelessly snuggled into Deidara's chest and nuzzled his nose in Dei's neck.

"Hehe, that tickles" he giggled girlishly. "What should I name you anyways?" Deidara walked across the hall to his bedroom and sat on his bed after closing the door behind him. He ran his fingers through the feline's silky fur while listening to it's almost silent purrs.

Deidara decided that maybe getting a good look at the cat would help, so he literally pried the kitten away from his neck.

"Clingy much?"

The cat loved Deidara's scent and just the blonde all together. He loved Deidara's crystal icy eyes and his plush pink full lips. He loved Deidara's soft sun-kissed tan skin and especially loved the boy's warmth. Deidara would never know how much he truly loved him...

"Maybe I should name you something super dumb like Mr. Snuggles"

The cat glared daggers at him for that while twisting his tail in an upward position like a scorpion would do when it's ready to attack.

"Or maybe not un" Deidara gulped. He was seriously terrified of that tail.

That's when Deidara froze.

The red hair- er, fur,

Half lidded caramel eyes,

Streaks of silver,

scorpion relating,

annoyingly smirking,

Sasori

"Y'know kitty" Deidara suddenly smiled warmly, but his eyes were fuzzy as if he wasn't really... there. He carefully snaked his arms around the feline again and placed him gently in his lap. He lay the cat down and began to caress the fluffy-messy fur.

"You remind me allot of someone I used to know. His named was Sasori Akasuna" The cat froze instantly, but Deidara was too lost in thought to notice. "We went to highschool together I think it was. I remember when I was 17 he asked me out" Deidara chuckled at the memory. "He was so blushy it was really cute" He began to giggle. "I was blushing like crazy too though" Deidara began to exaggerate by doing hand motions. He found it adorable how the red cat kept watching him as though he could actually understand english.

The cas slowly sat up from his laying position and stared Deidara in the eyes as if asking what happened next.

"I turned him down in the end un..." The cat didn't seem surprised at all. Deidara assumed that much though considering he (probably) didn't even know what he was saying, but it was strange the way the cat's eyes seemed to be saying that he already knew that had happened...

"I probably shouldn't have though un" Now _**this**_ caught the cat's attention. Heck, he practically fell off the bed because he had froze mid-step! "I really did like him... Okay, maybe I had a huge crush on the guy, but at the time I was way too shy and childish to realise that you don't stay young forever..." Deidara let out a sigh as he fell backwards on his bed with his knees hanging over and the cat still on his lap. "The next day he still acted like my best friend though. He was still there for me when I needed him... Like a true friend. He was my freaking **best** friend. Most wouldn't pin Sasori as a kind guy, and he wasn't, he was a total prick, bitchface, asshole, fucktard and dickwad when he wanted to be, but he was also super epic, cool, _sexy_, and just plain ol' **awesome** too. We were together as friends until I was 20. After that I got my own house and moved away. We still called each other over for get-togethers and such though. They were always really fun. He brought me to the most childish places though, but it was funny the way we both had an amazing time though."

'_Because I was with him'_ Deidara though mentally as he brought his hand behind his head. The cat had crawled on his flat stomach and laid. It looked as though the feline was examining his facial expressions during the story.

"On our last meeting on my 22nd birthday though, he said he was moving away to America for a year" Deidara's face looked utterly upset by now. "At first I congratulated him and said it was fine even though underneath I was sad. I kept telling myself 'it'll be okay, it'll be fine! He'll be back sooner than you know it!', but in the end I kept feeling lonelier and lonelier... I mean, it's not as if we saw each other everyday, but just knowing that he was so far away got me so... _Depressed_" Deidara made a funky face when he said the word causing the cat to snigger in amusement.

"I guess you could say I realized I loved him by then. But you know, I haven't seen him for 3 years, so I assumed by now that he's gotten married or a girlfriend... or befriend, by now" Deidara shrugged. Then he paused. Then abruptly sat up causing the cat to go rolling off his stomach back onto his lap.

"Blech, when I say my life like that I sound so... _lame_" Deidara made a funky face again which the cat now assumed was his disgusted face. It was so weird though that he couldn't help chuckling again. "Anyways, so I'll name you Sasori I guess. Just because you resemble him. Not because I'm going through Saso-withdrawal or anything" Deidara confirmed to "Sasori".

Sasori just rolled his eyes then snuggled back on Deidara's lap as if he owned it.

"Dominant much?"

'_Wait, did that cat just smirk at me?'_

* * *

**AN:** Good? Bad?

**Here are a few questions (and some answers)you can ponder on:**

Is Sasori the cat? _(pretty obvious answer)_

If so, how did he turn into a cat?

How did he get a Deidara's doorstep?

Are the rest of the Akatsuki in this story? _(of course!)_

Does Deidara know the rest of the Akatsuki?

- - -Are they all cats too? _(that would be cute wouldn't it~ Maybe, maybe not)_

Who's seme and who's uke? _(I'll just tell you now, __**Sasori's seme and Dei's uke**__. Not because Deidara's girly {he could totally be seme and dominant if he wanted to be}, it's just because I can't picture Sasori being Girly/uke/submissive in my stories. Sure he may blush once in awhile, but all guys do that. If you don't like it, then don't read it.)_

Will Sasori ever turn into a human? _(read the rating and you should find your answer because you obviously can't fuck a cat)_

- - - If so, will he be neko? _(psh, 3 guesses)_

- - - Again, If so, Will he be a cat and/or neko the whole story? _(Sadly not, eventually you'll figure out what happened and he'll -hopefully- be cured)_


	2. Chapter 2: Tobi calls

Deidara carefully poured the cat food into his ice-cream bowl which was Sasori's makeshift food-platter.

Sasori looked at the bowl, then back at the blonde with an unamused expression.

"What un, dont cats usually eat this crap?" Deidara smelled the can and gagged. The red cat's eyes were practically screaming _'Indeed, we eat this 'crap', so get me something actually editable slave'_

"Aw, don't tell me un you were brought up in one of those rich homes or something"

The cat nodded it's head, but it didn't seem to register in the blonde's mind.

"I don't think I have anything else you can eat anyway..." Deidara mused aloud as we wandered over to his cabinets and pulled a few open. "Hmm. Maybe a coffee can hold you over un?" Deidara chuckled to himself, though a coffee didn't actually sound too bad to Sasori. When was the last time he had one... Maybe a month or two ago?

"Well, I'm officially out of ideas" He planted his hands on his hips as he looked down at the dramatic cat who was rolling over it pretend agony. "Hey, don't make me sound like the bad guy un"

The cat paused his acting to glare at Deidara, then continue.

"Hey, you know what they say, A hero makes the story interesting, but it's the awesome villains which make it a legend"

Deidara looked back at the red kitty which was obviously saying _'Oh yeah? Says who?'_

"Says me un" Deidara huffed before pulling out a bowl and pouring in some milk. The cat jumped on his table with amazing agility, then scampered near the bowl. "Hey, off the table!" Deidara glared at the cheeky cat. "How the fuck did you jump that high anyway un?" He reached his hand up and began to scratch behind the cat's ear as Sasori held his head up high with pride. After a few second of Deidara's unintentional compliments and skilled hands, a large purr began to emit from Sasori's throat.

When the cat first arrived, he seemed resistance to show his pleasure in Deidara's petting sessions, but after being here for a week he decided that he enjoyed the pleasurable feeling.

Deidara removed his hand sadly after a few minutes though before pouring in some cereal which sasori soon claimed his by beginning to lap up the milk and crunchy bites without even asking.

_Wait, Cat's can't talk. It's not as if he could ask even if he wanted anyway..._Deidara mentally scolded himself before brushing the cat off altogether and walking away to his private quarters to shower, change, freshen up, etc.

* * *

Sasori snuggled closer into Deidara's chest, as though wanting as much skin-to-skin contact as possible.

Deidara giggled slightly at the feeling of the fluffy-blob shifting into a more comfortable position. Deidara held the cat into his chest with one hand while holding up his book in the other. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a dark green baggy sweatshirt above it, and a new coat of cat-hair even on that.

Surprisingly Sasori didn't nearly as much cat hair as other cats, which surprised Deidara again. Almost like humans, the way we don't lose that much hair, and when we do, we usually don't see it.

"Hmm, what am I going to do with you un?" Deidara put down his book and once again began caressing the fluffy cat which leaned further into the touch.

"How did you even get here? No collar, no 'missing cat' posters, no nothing. I know nothing about you..." Deidara smiled at the cat in a warm way even though Sasori's eyes were shut in the pure bliss of being scratched by Deidara's skillful hands.

The auburn cat once again let out a purr and a few satisfies meows before growing sleepy and letting out the well-known cat-yawn.

Hehe, sleepy are we?" The blonde smirked before slowly getting up and placing the cat on his expensive bed (which was mainly just an extra-fluffy pillow. That's why Deidara kept complaining when he bought it).

The cat looked up at him with weary eyes, as if making sure the Human would still be there when he woke up, then his eyelids grew unbearable causing the lazy cat to finally fall asleep.

Yes Deidara seemed to have nothing to do with his life considering in every scene he's just lazing around, but he only really had and/or needed part-time jobs considering his 'allowance' was obnoxiously large. And the only reason why he wasn't at those was because they let certain hard-workers off during the winter break (a week before, during, and after Christmas which was basically a whole month), apparently _he_ was one of those hard-workers.

"Eek!" Deidara undignifiedly squeaked causing him and the cat to practically jump. Sasori looked directly at him, then his body, then seemed to sigh.

'_Was that... human-like or what?' _Deidara brushed off the thought as he quickly pulled out the abomination which caused this whole train of reactions.

Deidara scanned over the number presented on his phone before picking it up.

"Hello Tob uni" Deidara smiled at remembrance of one of his old friends. Sure they texted each other once in awhile, but they weren't exactly as in touch as he and Sasori were.

"_Hey Deidara! Tobi has some __**great**__ news!" _The other male squealed into the phone, but don't worry, his voice had deepened slightly over the years so he was slightly less annoying.

"What is it?" The blonde seriously wondered before walking over to his bed and sitting down, Sasori sitting straight up from his short nap and scampering over before gracefully sitting on Dei's lap as though he owned it.

"_Tobi's got kittens!" _Tobi screeched in excitement. Deidara unconsciously began petting the cat's soft fur again before freezing at what his friend had told him.

Deidara's cerulean eyes slowly looked down at his own new cat whose ear twitched under his owner's gaze, before gulping.

"Y-You did un?"

"_Yeah! And guess what- they all look allot like our old friends! Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu! Tobi found it so funny! Tobi actually named them after them"_ Tobi giggled into the phone. For some reason Deidara felt as though he shouldn't tell Tobi about his new cat.

"How d-did you find them un?"

"_Oh, they were on Tobi's doorstep when he woke up. Lightning had flashed then the doorbell rang. Tobi found it extremely weird though considering it hadn't been raining at all..."_

Crap, it had been raining when Sasori arrived...

"H-hey Tobi un, have you actually _seen_ any of our old-d friends recently?"

"_Ugh, no, they all went away on trips or something. I think it was to... America? Tobi doesn't really remember."_

"Did Hidan, Itachi, and Pein go there too?"

"_Yeah! Deidara didn't know?"_

"No... I moved away remember? I guess they sort of left me out of touch..."

"Well, you can come visit Tobi tomorrow if you want! yeah- Then you can come see Tobi's kitties!"

"..." Deidara pause in thought as he worriedly gazed down at his cat once again.

Half-lidded chocolate eyes,

human-like features,

Silver streaks here and there (Sasori had a few natural Silver strands when they were in their teens, but by the time he reached 20 more strands turned silver and instead they began to look more like he got silver highlights),

Scorpion-compairing,

Slightly small,

That cocky smirk...

The way he seemed to know Deidara already...

"Sure Tobi, I'll stop by tomorrow to show you my new cat, Sasori"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry folks, another short chappy.

**A few more questions to ponder on (along with the ones asked in the last chapter which weren't answered):**

Are Hidan, Itachi, and Pein cats too?

- - - If so, why haven't they arrived?

- - - If not, why were they the only ones who didn't get turned?

Does Tobi actually know what happened and is just lying or trying to lure Deidara into the trap? IS TOBI EVIL!? _(No no no no no- Tobi **isn't** evil... But maybe he **does** know a little more than he's letting on...)_

What happened in America? _(Ugh, lets see, THEY ALL TURNED INTO CATS! **DUH!**)_

- - - Fine, let me rephrase that question,_** How**_ did they turn into cats in America?

Why did they all go to _America _of all places?

How do the cats turn neko or into humans, Like, what do you have to do to trigger their transformation? _(Maybe some smexy stuff? JK, no, it'd have to be something small that someone might actually do to a cat you perverts xD)_

How come only the two who stayed in Japan weren't affected? _(A.K.A. Tobi and Deidara)_

Has Deidara figured out Saso is the kitty? _(Guess. This may actually be a hard question though considering I keep making Dei so dense)_

Is there another reason why Sasori seems to like Deidara's lap of all places? _*wink wink*__(LOL, JK)_

Why are they all cats?

Why did Tobi get more cats than Deidara? _(Maybe Deidara __**will**__ get some more~)_


	3. Chapter 3: Catnip

**AN: **Thanks for all the kind reviews guys, you make me all so happy ;w;

* * *

"We're going to visit someone... special today Sasori un" Deidara told me in that beautiful voice. I once again feigned innocence and walked over to rub up against his leg.

_Shoot, I _**almost**_ got his pant leg up that time so I could feel his beautiful skin._

_Curse baggy sweatpants._

Deidara leaned down slightly to scratch between my ears a bit -which felt like heaven by the way. If I was a human, I might have gotten herd right then and there from the amazing feeling- then stand straight once more and walk away to leave the room.

Of course I, being the new loyal pet I am, faithfully followed after my manservant for the time being.

He'll just owe me his dinner later. No way I'm eating that cat shit.

My enhance vision caught sight of Dei-dei glancing at me for a moment, before he -nervously?- looked away again.

"What's up with you?" I seriously wanted to ask, but of course, nothing came out except a few meows and whine/growl like sounds.

Deidara just ignored my cat gibberish as usual and ascended toward his room.

_Yay! Now maybe I'll get to see naked-_

Deidara shut the door behind him as usual before I could slip in.

_Curse his paranoia. Or maybe he knows... Nah, there's no way someone as dense as __**Deidara **__would have figured that I actually__** am**__ Sasori. Feh. I'll believe that when Tobi stops being childish. (Just some FYI, that's another translation of; Once in a blue moon)_

I let out a sigh -or just of a puff of air considering cat's don't really sigh- and flicked my tail in annoyance once just for good measure. Yes, I also figured out Deidara was scared of my tail.

_Hah, sucker._

"SHIT!" I heard a familiar voice screech as a door was flung open and a nearly nude blonde came scampering out in only his black boxers.

_Ooooh. He's not naked, but close enough._

"Why didn't you shut off the stove Sasori un?!"

"Wha- who do you think I am? I'm a cat dumbass!" I screeched back, my tail raising in it's usual fatal position. As soon as Deidara once again rounded the corner to see me, he froze at my position.

_Works every time._

"I m-mean... ugh..." Deidara looked off to the left for a moment. "I know you're... Sasori"

I froze.

_You what?_

I carefully twitched my ear so that, literally, all I could hear was him. Then I tilted my head upwards, slowly let my tail fall... Only slightly though, so I could shoot it back up at any sudden movements, then gave him _the look_. You know, that look you give someone when you want them to continue? Yeah, well, that look. The same look I gave him when he was talking about how he truly felt about me... that time he rejected me...

"I figured it out when Tobi un told me about the cats he received... What happened... In America?"

I stared at Deidara for a few moments, silently calculating what he wanted to say.

_I can't talk to you though (me being a cat and all)... And I can't remember much anyway. All I can remember is-_

He seemed to grow uncomfortable under my stare though, because he unconsciously began to pull at the tip of his black boxers.

That easily distracted me from my thoughts -stupids cats and their lack of attention span- as my brown eyes began to scan his tan body.

Thin arms, slightly toned stomach (not enough for a six pack or anything, just enough that it was flat and perfect- without any bags or jiggly fat), thin yet strong arms, long blonde hair that framed his perfect face... Two large sapphire eyes (well, only one technically, but I knew that the one he hid was only a slightly darker blue) that looked slightly feminine, plush coral lips, pink dusted cheeks, long slender figu-

"PERVERT UN!" Deidara screamed (I think he caught on to why I was looking at his body)as his face turned cherry red and he ran across the room (skillfully jumping over me) and darted into his room, slamming the door once more.

"You could-"

"And no un, I won't leave the door open 'since you've already seen me almost naked anyway' un!" Deidara stole the words from my cat lips, as though he could understand my language.

_Hah, he knows me all-too well. _I mused before yawning lazily once again while waiting patiently for my slave to finish.

"Hey..." Deidara walked out of his room wearing a dark purple T-shirt with long fishnet sleeves sprouting from beneath it. Oh how I wanted to just pounce on his and tear of the clothing so I could see his flawless skin again, but I knew he wouldn't like that, so instead i continued to admire his attire. As for pants, he was wearing long black jeans with gray patches sewn in giving him a rag-doll styled look which surprisingly matched the fishnets since they resembled black cobwebs.

"Do you..." Deidara looked behind me for a moment as his pearly white teeth nervously bit at his full and plush strawberry lips.

_Okay, all of this thinking of how alluring Deidara is won't help anything_ I scolded myself, only to retort back; _then again, he did admit that he loves me after all..._

"like catnip?"

My head snapped up to plant Deidara with an unamused look.

"What? It was worth a shot" He mumbled as he pulled out a bag of the plant.

What, did he expect me to perk up and freaking pounce on him for it? Well that's exactly what I did actually. As soon as he opened the baggy, the dazzling smell of the most amazing thing in the world suddenly smacked me in the face causing my body to suddenly hurl at him.

I guess I wasn't the only one who did something strange though, because immediately Deidara flinched from my tail and let out a cute squeak.

_Hah._

For some odd reason my cat-like instincts told me to ignore the blonde -which I could _never_ do completely, so he was just off in the corner of my mind for now- and I quickly snagged the bag instead.

As soon as my snout touched the heavenly plant though, a bright light exploded causing me to fly back.

A loud thump than expected sounded off (considering me small mass), and I fell from the wall to the floor in an instant.

"God that hurt..." I muttered as my fingers weaved through my maroon locks.

Wait.. fingers?

"Sasori un?" My chocolate eyes flickered to Deidara as he stared at me wide eyed. Then his eyes traveled down my body _slowly_, as if checking me out, and a huge blush burst from his cheeks in mere seconds. "You're... naked..." He kept staring at my lower body before quickly realizing this himself, and twirling around.

Not that I cared though. In fact, I rather liked the idea of Deidara getting aroused from my body. Hah, then we'll only be one step closer to s-

"There are clothes in my r-room un" Deidara stuttered. His ears were still bright pink like his cheeks most likely were. I was starting to wonder how far down the blush went...

"Hnn" I mumbled before too standing up, looking at Deidara for a moment as I caught his face whip around, and continued to _slowly_ walk away. _Pfft, he was totally checking me out. Who's the pervert now?_

* * *

**AN: **Hah, Dei's inner pervert shines through! Muahaha! And once again, I've left you off on a horrid cliffhanger Muaahahahahaha- *cough cough*_  
_

Maybe in the next chapter we'll finally get to see Sasori sexually harassing Deidara and maybe some hot kissing scenes... maybe *evil glint in the eye*

And hopefully we'll also get to see the rest of the akastuki and meet Tobi and get on with the story etc. So all ni all, th next chapter will hopeful be a bog step in the story... hopefully.

AND CURSE YOU SASORI! You were just about to tell us what happened before you got distracted! Curse your lack of attention span...


	4. Chapter 4: Wait, you said Yes?

[AN: Usually I would say 'sorry for the long wait, but this time the wait wasn't actually too long, so I hope you'll simply forgive for being... early? Whatever, just be happy a whole other month hasn't passed...

Oh wait, it's February now so technically a month _did_ pass... Dammit, so close! Oh well, I'll just have to update again soon then won't I?]

**Warning:** Mentions of M-rated stuff, but no actual M-rated stuff... yet darling~ *puts on creepy smile*. A lot of swearing in this chapter along with a pervy/utter-pissed/bipolar Sasori.

[Another AN?: This chapter's pretty much just some SasoDei Drama, and if you ask me, not NEARLY enough sexual harassing, so in the next chapter Sasori will definitely be MUCH more perverted and touchy-feely. And yes, I actually edited it this time, but no, I don't really like how it turned out, so please forgive me if it's suckish.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sasori finally emerged from my room. I couldn't help but once again peek at the perfect two cat ears that twitched and tilted atop his head.

They were... cute~

Adorable!

Alluring?

Fascinating.

"So who were we going to visit today anyway" Said redhead asked, looking at me with familiar lazy brown eyes. Of course Sasori had been with me all along, but... I still had to fight the urge to pounce on him and yell- "WELCOME HOME! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME FOR SO LONG WITHOUT CALLING OR EVEN EMAILING THOUGH?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD GOTTEN MARRIED TO SOME AMERICAN GIRL- or guy- AND LEFT ME!"

Not that I would do that anyway. I'd just probably be more friendly with him. You know, like, welcome him in my house, get us seated, offer tea which he would accept, come back when it's done, chat about his time, he'd tell me how much he missed me and I would do the same in a friendly manner...

He would hint on how much he loved me, but I'd have to pretend not to notice so he wouldn't confess again and try to find my answer...

Because it would most definitely be a yes.

But no.

I couldn't do that to him again.

He'd spent so many years trying to touch me less etc, and after a while, he did. I could tell it was hard on him. He deserved someone so much... better. So much more loyal, and special, and beautiful... Like him.

Someone who could cook like the heavens (and hells) themselves and someone who thought art was eternal, too. Like him.

Someone who could openly declare their love at any time of the day, and not be embarrassed to make out in public. Like him...

Someone who smells of strawberries and doesn't care how they look when they leave the house. Someone who would run outside in only their boxer shorts and slippers because they were cocky enough to think their body belonged on a god's and weren't afraid to show it off.

Someone who was shy in their own way, but put up a 'who cares?' aura to hide it. Someone who smirks, but rarely smiles. However, their smile could light up the whole world in one night...

Like him.

I could feel a stinging sensation prick at the back of my eyes, and I knew tears were soon to follow.

Why was I feeling like crying?

Sasori wasn't even leaving me this time. He was here, and he was staying. Heck, all he had done was enter the room! And I still somehow feel a longing. What more could I want? His love? I already have it!

Which hurts all the worst because I know that I can't return it, for he deserved much more than me.

Maybe I wanted to tell him I loved him too? Well if he was the cat- he already heard me talking about it!

However, I'd still have to deny it. Confessing it to a cat was far more different than actually telling the real him.

Sasori was sweet, kind, loyal, special, handsome, and just... Sasori.

The Sasori that deserved the best.

I couldn't break his heart once more, even after he'd spent so much time by my side.

Like a loyal dog. Or cat in this matter.

"Deidara, you still in there?" Said redhead asked, slight worry in his caramel eyes as he waved his pale hands in front of my face.

"Hm? Oh! Y-yeah un" I chuckled slightly. "Just thinking about stuff"

Sasori's tail flicked to the left.

"What stuff?" His melodic smooth voice held curiosity.

"Nothing" I said all too quickly.

His tail flicked to the other side.

"You sure? 'Cause, I'm not in America anymore... So you can tell me anything you want..." I watched as his perfect lips curved up at the edge into a sadistic smirk.

"L-Like what?" **STUPID!** WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Like what?' YOU _KNOW_ WHAT HE'S GONNA SAY TO THAT!

"Oh, I dunno. Like... How much you missed me? How you're curious on why I was a cat? Ask where everyone else is?"

I felt a wave of relief rush over me when he didn't mention-

"_How much I've grown on you_, stuff like that" He shrugged.

I slowly took a step back. It was small, and hardly noticeable. In all of the battles me and Sasori have had, I've only won once.

I knew when to-

1. Act innocent and Naive for a smooth retreat

or

2. Admit it and live on with the sly retorts and how much he'll make fun of me.

However, this wasn't a simply 'he'll make fun of you for the next week until he drops it' situation, it was a 'tell him the truth and you'll be ruining his life forever' situation.

So 1 it is then I guess.

"Hn, yeah, I missed you a lot buddy" I grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "It's really great to have you back!"

That was the truth at least.

"So, how _did_ you turn into a cat?"

Sasori didn't look amused. His face was stoic and unreadable, but his eyes were cold and annoyed. Irritated. A glare.

He knew that I knew what he meant, and he knew the answer I would give, so he knew he didn't want to hear it, but he also knew that he wanted to ask anyway just in case my opinion and/or answer had changed.

By my answer (since he obviously knew I was acting), my response would still be 'Nah man, find someone better, mkay?'

Sasori's tail bristled as he muttered something that sounded harsh, the mumble sound more like a growl though. We both walked through my house, making our way into my living room where we both sat down on opposite couches.

"A curse"

I paused for a moment, trying to remember what we had been talking about before entering the room.

"You got turned into a cut, but a curse yeah?"

"Mmhmm"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... And?"

"And what?"

"How did you get this curse on you? What about the others? At 4 o'clock we're going to visit Tobi and he has a few, but I don't think anyone knows where Hidan and Itachi etc are."

"Oh? Cool."

"..."

"..."

"... Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did you get the curse put on you?!"

Sasori looked at me, cold chocolate eyes just sort of looking at my features instead of me. His eyes looked at my face, not in my own though, and soon traveled down my jaw line, to my neck, my shoulders, my chest, to my lap where me legs sat crossed, to my foot, ankle, and toes, then back up when he finally met my eyes.

He narrowed his and walked over to sit next to me. Though I guess you couldn't really call it sit since he _**plopped**_ down next to me- somehow managing to sit sort of tilted to the right so he wouldn't crush his tail.

"What is it?" I asked, reached up to his red locks and patting his head. Since Sasori and I were best friends, I knew he wouldn't really care.

I ran my fingers through the soft hair, managing to catch his ears. I ran them through my fingers a few times making his growl in annoyance before actually scratching them causing him to purr with satisfaction.

Sasori's eyelids lowered and he leaned down to let my hand have better access. Eventually he was laying with his head in my lap, and his tail lazily swishing from side to side happily and I scratched his ears.

_His eyes looked so cold and lonely earlier. Why was he so upset?_

_I'd told him 'sorry, but no thanks' many times and he just glared, then let his normal features shine through and it was like nothing happened. It had happened maybe like 7 times by now, so why was he so upset?_

I got pulled from my thoughts when I heard an arousing purr come from... well, you know, my torso area... A very suggestive area...

My thoughts trailed off and I looked back down at my little Sasori to find his eyes open. Staring right back at me.

God I almost jumped away with a screech, but managed to hide my sudden flight by smiling sweetly.

And no, I'm not some blushing girl, but I had to say, him laying in my lap with two kitten ears, hair sprawled everywhere yet somehow still framing his perfect face, eyes set hard and on me, along with his pale lips pressed together in a thin line as if he was thinking of whether he should or shouldn't do something was really dazzling.

So I blushed.

But I guess he didn't want that to happen, because he glared and whipped around on my lap, so I could only see the back of his head.

_Hah, he's pissed because he's trying to be mean to me, but I'm just acting like everything's normal._

I still kept rubbing his ears though, brushing his slightly curled hair between my fingers and rubbing his shoulders and nape soothingly.

"Can I ruin this?"

I paused my rubbing, before hesitantly continuing causing his tail to (most likely unconsciously) curl and uncurl in satisfaction.

"Ruin what?"

"This... This atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?"

Sasori tilted his head back so one of his eyes could look my straight in the face. It was perfectly serious. _Perfectly_.

"You know that I love you" He stated more than asked, "And you've already admitted that you regret saying no to me, so why..." His eyes never left mine, eyes when his eyebrows knit together in... pain?

"Sasori-"

"It hurts you know..." He sat up slowly, tilting his head forward slightly so his bangs shadowed over his beautiful eyes. Those dazzling, alluring, precious, priceless amber eyes.

I unconsciously leaned down, tilting my head up so I could attempt to see his eyes- but he suddenly snapped his head up, glaring daggers at me.

_What the hell? Is he bipolar or what?_

With those eyes burning holes in my own though, I just... wanted it to stop. I didn't like him looking at me that way. I liked it when his eyes were calm, clouded slightly with love, but still loyal and sweet.

"To be turned down so many times" He continued, looking off to the left and letting his shoulders un-tense as if he was talking to someone casually, but I could hear the venom.

He looked at me, the light shining from the window behind him making his brown eyes seem to glow yellow.

_How cliche..._ but I still found it beautiful.

"Sasori..."

Sasori stared at me waiting for me to continue.

_Heh, I sort of expected him to cut me off again, so I didn't actually think of a way to finish the sentence..._

"Sasori, I'm sorry, but-"

"But what?"

_There he goes cutting me off again._

"Is it me? Is it how I act? Why can't you just say you love me? Is there something wrong? Something stopping you?" He asked in a pleading voice, a desperate voice.

"No no no! You're fine Sasori, it's just that-"

"Just wha-"

"**SHUT UP** AND STOP FUCKING CUTTING ME OFF UN!"

Sasori paused for a moment, blinking a few times before a slight smile made it's way on his perfect face.

"Go on then, go on. I'd like to hear your explanation" his cocky smirk returned. I have to say, I was glad that the 'atmosphere' changed.

"Well, It's not you... It's... me... yeah"

Sasori stared at me, obviously waiting for me to continue.

_Dammit! Why couldn't I ever be good in these deep situations!?_

"I mean, you deserve so much more, and I'm..." I paused. "I mean, you're **Sasori Akasuna**. Even in school you were always popular" I began, trying to let him get the picture without actually saying it. "You're so spectacular, and special, and- and- and loyal un."

Sasori just kept staring at me with a blank face, as though he was calculating my every emotion.

"And you're so perfect... And I'm not" I made a disgusted face while looking at my lap. I knew I wasn't saying this right, and that it didn't make nearly as much sense out loud, but it was all true. Sure I wasn't _bad_ looking, but it had nothing to do with looks, it had to do with what was best for Sasori. "I mean, to be perfect for eachother, you had to like the same things right?"

_Shoot, I said that last sentence out loud._

"Of course not" came the immediate reply.

I looked up at Sasori who had a 'I expected so much more from you' look in his eye.

"Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee went solo didn't they?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And Sasuke and Naruto got together"

"How would you even know that?"

"And Gaara Subaku and Neji Hyuuga got together too"

"So? Neji and Gaara weren't that different..."

"Deidara, being alike has nothing to do with **anything** if people love each other."

"Ne? Why un?"

"Because so what? So what if I think art is eternal and you're impression if it is wrong?"

"IS NOT!"

"So what if I have red hair and your hair is blonde?"

"I wasn't talking about looks necessarily..."

"So what if you sleep with your body parts sprawled all across your bed without any space for anyone else?"

"I do not!- wait, how would _you_ know un?"

"So what if you sing in the shower and play air guitar when you think you're alone?"

"Quite the stalker aren't ya?"

"Why should I care if you can't turn down a bet even if your life depended on it?"

"Of course I wouldn't, I'm not a coward yeah!"

"It's not _**my **_problem that you care more about your hair than your grades"

"I had already flunked by then..."

"So what if you're obsessed with stupid drama shows?"

"Don't insult Pretty Little Liars!"

"So what if you can't cook for the life you, but you're voice is actually stunningly amazing?"

"Thanks..." I muttered, lowering my head slightly so my bangs might cover my blush.

"Besides, it doesn't really bother me that, even when I'm trying to be mad at you, you still seem to be so illuminating that I naturally smile. And that you talk enough for the both of us. And that I get jealous when you spend too much time near other guys. And that you're hair is so unnaturally silky that for a portion of my life I could swear you always wore a wig or something- there's no way hair can just slide off your shoulder like water on a waterproof surface... But looks like I was wrong anyway. And I envy you're naturally perfect tan skin and beautiful azure eyes. I love your full pink lips and the way you look when you blush. It's sort of arousing and makes erotic images pop in my head" Sasori smiled as though he just said the sort of thing any man would just _**love**_ to hear.

_I bet you could fry eggs on my cheeks by now._

"Why the hell do you know so much about me anyway un? I know we've known each other for a long time, but really? Even that I sing in the shower?"

Sasori smirked.

"It's not that I know allot about you, it's that _you_ don't know enough about me"

"Oh yeah? I know that you're gay un!"

"Really? Never would have guessed since I've asked you out more times than I could count"

"I know that you're hair is naturally red"

"MmHmm"

"I know that you secretly like sweet things, but the smell of too much chocolate makes you nauseous yeah"

"Okay, that one was good"

"I know that you personally think your eyes are boring, but I think their beautiful- especially since they change color in different lights"

Sasori got quiet and just stared at me as I began to rattle off things I knew about him that even _**he**_ didn't know I knew about him.

"I know that you smell like strawberries and hate the winter because you get cold easily. I know that you really could care less what body wash you use so you just mix everything together un. I also know that even when you do that, you somehow still smell good yeah"

By now I hadn't even noticed I was still talking out loud.

"I know that you love me dearly, and I also know that I hurt you deeply every time I decline. I know that you're too good for me, and that even though I keep saying that un, you keep infecting my thoughts."

_Why the hell did I even say that!? Did I even say that outloud? I can't even feel my lips moving anymore._

"I know that you're skin is naturally pale, and in the sunlight sometimes you look like a vampire since you always hiss. I know that you're smirks and grins are known by everyone, and could easily make any straight guy go bi and any woman die on the spot since it's so **damn** sexy."

_Crap, my mouth slipped just now._

"I know that your smiles are rare, and easily make my day 75 times greater. I know that you get touchy when people call you short, but no one can really say that to you now since you're all grown up."

_Dammit Deidara- stop talking! You're making a fool out of yourself!_

"I know that you hate imperfections and are stupidly loyal, even to people like me. I know that you're confident enough about your body that you'd go outside to get the mail in only your boxer shorts because you aren't afraid to show it off un. I know that you're allergic to black raspberries and whenever you get shy you hide it by looking up to the left or just hiding all emotion altogether. I know that you love the smell of vanilla and lilac for some odd reason and that your obsessed with my lufffy bunny slippers yet you have to much pride to actually buy your own, so instead you use mine."

"What's my favorite type of art" He asked, deciding to make this into a game. "Yours is drawing/sketching and sculpting clay"

"And yours is cutting, polishing, and creating puppets"

"Favorite food? Yours is Tirami su"

"And yours is anything that doesn't taste like it came from a gas station."

"My favorite season?"

"Summer since you hate the cold."

"And yours is autumn 'because of the exotic colors un'" Sasori quoted.

"I do not sound like that un"

"Yeah you do"

"And what was the 'un' yeah?"

"You say it all the time"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"... And you also don't know about your speech habit of saying 'un' and 'yeah' at the end of most of your sentences"

"You really are crazy"

"No you are"

"Why?"

"Because you think your imperfect"

I paused and looked at Sasori who stared back with more force. I guess I sort of felt... trapped. As though I was pinned there in my spot next to him on the couch, but technically I could have gotten up and left whenever I wanted.

Sasori leaned closer. I guess you could I say I sort of expected him to force a kiss on me or something, but I immediately MENTALLY bitch-slapped myself for thinking such a thing. _Sasori would never do anything I didn't want him to._

And he didn't. Instead he pulled me into a... hug?

It was sort of an awkward hug since half of my body was facing the other way, but I still felt his heart beating, his chest slowly rising and falling, his pulse beating his his wrists which were each crossed over each other and hugging my sides.

"Deidara, I love you. I love you more than I love my puppets. I love you more than my art. I love you more than the world, and I'd go to death and come back for you. You're perfect, you're not 'blemished' in any way. I love you for you, and looks don't matter nor does how we differ."

I shivered as the feeling of his breath ghosting my cheek and ear, the puffs of warm air tickling my nape as he began to play with my long golden strands.

"Sasori-"

"If you say no, I'll leave this time."

_What did he mean by leave? As in stop asking out? As in leave me alone for the day? For a week?... Forever? As in, don't ask me about if forever, or stop being my friend and never visiting forever?_

"But... You could have anyone you want un"

"Exactly, so why in hell can't I have you?" He growled slightly, tightening his grip on me as though I would run.

"..."

"Deidara... please"

I didn't like the pain in his voice. _Did it really hurt him that much?... _

Fuckit.

_I'm a jerk and I know it. How do I make it up to him though?_

_..._

_That was like, the stupidest question I've ever asked._

"Hmm... I guess"

Sasori froze, and looked at me with wide eyes.

_Dammit, if only I had a camera for that look on his face. Totally a kodak moment._

"Yes?"

"Un"

"Really?"

"Well, you threatened to leave me, so... yeah"

I know he was just super excited since after all these times I finally said yes, but really. he didn't have to tackle me to the ground and start nuzzling into my neck like a kitten. Of course, I wasn't exactly _angry _either since his hair was so freaking soft that it felt like pillow feathers.

He seemed to realize how he was showing too much emotion, because then he slowly -hesitantly?- pulled away and helped me up.

"You promise?"

"Sasori, I wouldn't lie to you. Besides, I owe you for being such a bitch"

"Yeah, you were"

"Well don't agree to it un!"

Sasori shrugged and turned around as if to walk away, but stopped mid-way. Then he slowly turned around to smirk at me.

"Since we're dating now, I have the right to touch you, right?"

"... In what way?"

"Any way"

"... Ugh... I guess"

_I just dug my damn burial didn't I._

His smirk widened into a grin.

"Then that means I'm also allowed to kiss you, ne?"

* * *

[AN: Have I ever told you guys that I love to make you suffer by my 'suggestive' cliffhangers? No? Well I do^^

I know that it's been like 3 chapter since the call with Tobi, but 4 o'clock is like 4 hours away (and they'd probably head out and get ready at 3, so they have three hours left of sexually harassing and thinking of erotic things to go before they have to head out. Can they do it? When it's SasoDei, anything can happen my dears!)

...

Lol, I sound like my 6th grade Social Studies teacher now since he always went around calling all of the children 'My dears~'. The creep. Especially since he was a guy... Oh well.

Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys! I _love you ALL_ so dearly!

Oh, and I just wanted to give a shout out to **maxridelover **and** DeeaE **for being such amazing followers. I mean seriously, like every single chapter I write you guys totally support it and make me feel all happy, so thanks to you both *hugs*]

**Other reviewers:** Hey! **That's not fair**! I've reviewed for your stories too! (some of them pout childishly while other start pulling out VERY violent looking weapons)

hey, it that a double-bladed scythe that **shoto94** pulled out? How the hell did you even fit that in your pocket!? And oh my god, why the fuck does **gabrielsangel23** have a rifle?_ WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?)_

**Other reviewers:** Why won't you appreciate_**US**_?! *they all turn to glare at **maxridelover **and** DeeaE*** (except for **Graffiti-Kami** who's sitting in the corner eating ice cream and cookies. wtf?)

And seriously, **ChibiFoxx** better put down that katana before it gets bloody. And what's this, has **nessie no iwagakure-blankiss** come to the rescue? Oh no, wait, they just pulled out a shot gun. Where were they even hiding that? They've got no pockets! Wizardry!?

And holy shit! **SeCreT YaOi AdMIreR**, what the hell do you think you're doing over there!? Are you contacting the government for tanks and jets? How do you even know their number!?

Where is my savior?! Maybe if I _explain myself_ they'll forgive me? *jumps on stage that appeared out of no where*

**Mochi Flavored Fun (Me):** Of course you all have supported me, and I really appreciate it! You're all super awesome too! And no, I'm not trying to only compliment two people, because you're all truly helpful and I do love you all. I've just been wanting to say this to **maxridelover **and**DeeaE **for a while because when I get reviews, I read every single one (even if I don't reply), so when I've actually seen a username enough to remember it, I feel really happy^^

And sorry if I used your username in this. If you'd like me to remove it I will, I just kind of went overboard... And if next time you'd LIKE me to use your username and/or mention it, sure I will.

Again, I'm not trying to be unfair since I love you all *gives each of you a heart-shaped cookie*

Thanks for reading an reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Games

**AN:** Sorry about the short chapter. I've been so dried of thoughts lately...

This chapter is basically just fluff and Sasori being a pervert. Yays!

* * *

"What? Of course not!" I Deidara, whipping his head around so Sasori could only see his fringe (in a failed attempt to hide his face) "We like, technically JUST officially became... like..."

"Together?" Sasori smirked.

"Yes!"

"Well, technically we _have_ known eachother for like... years."

"You're just making up excuses so that I'll kiss you" Deidara rolled his eyes, but to his surprise, Sasori swiftly grabbed his wrist and pulled his forward. You know, like those awkward moments when you're faces are super close together, then mentally you're like-

**_"KISS ME YOU SEXY BASTARD!", _**

but on the outside you're just like-

_Why am I breathing so heavily suddenly? Why is his heart beating so fast? When had Edward's eyes become so pwetty?_

Yeah, that sort of awkward moment. Minus Edward of course...

* * *

(**AN:** Deidara loves Twilight to the end of the world [but loves Sasori more], while Sasori thinks it's dumb and WAY too dramatic)

* * *

"Deidara, you owe me" Sasori reasoned.

_'Not that he really needs to. I bet you if he did kiss me, I probably wouldn't fight him off...' _Deidara mused mentally.

"Since when?" Deidara scoffed, looking away again so he wouldn't get lost in those warm amber eyes.

"Since always. Do you know how much you hurt me?"

_'Yes.'_

"... Maybe"

Sasori's emotions all dropped.

"Well you did... allot"

Deidara got an idea as he smirked and sat up, successfully reclaiming his wrist due to Sasori just leaning back slightly and watching... closely.

"Oh really?" the blonde leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing slightly as his smirk split into a grin.

It was decided. Deidara sorta, kinda, in a way, might have_ possibly_ wanted Sasori to meet him. Maybe.

Sasori watched in silence as Deidara leaned closer, watching closely for any signs. Of course he wanted to kiss Deidara! Hell, he wanted to rip off the extra clothes and take his crush (from what seemed for an eternity) right then and there on the couch! But he knew that Deidara was very picky and very stubborn (not to mention he probably didn't consider himself uke yet), so Sasori had to watch for any signs that Deidara would submit and/or let the redhead kiss him.

And not that Sasori was very picky with top and bottom (seme and uke), but he was pretty sure Deidara wouldn't know how to dominate him anyway (he was pretty sure Deidara was a virgin, but you can never be too sure with a cute blonde like him...).

So what was Sasori's best move? watch closely and beware.

Deidara was a ticking bomb.

"Perhaps..." Deidara leaned over Sasori.

"you..." the blonde leaned in closer.

"should..." Deidara pressed his palm's on Sasori's chest (glad that he always wore fingerless gloves).

"show..." the blonde straddled the redhead's hips with his own legs and leaned in closer again.

"me~" Deidara breathed lightly over Sasori's lips, blue eyes flickering into brown ones.

Sasori's heart thudded harder as his eyes slightly widened. Was Deidara really giving him permission? SERIOUSLY?! Sasori wasn't sure himself! He knew there had got to be more to it than that. He just knew it! Deidara would **_never_** submit so- so- so easily!

"Just kidding" Deidara smiled innocently as he sat up abruptly.

...

Sasori stared for a few moments.

Deidara stared back, smile dropping as he waited for Sasori's reaction (which was obviously still being sorted through the other's usually agile mind).

'What did I do that for?!' Deidara mentally roared. He had just... felt as though it was the right thing to do, but then... he got scared. He got unsure. He _still _was unsure. And of course he knew that technically he had just hurt Sasori yet again, but at the moment, he wasn't sure **what** he wanted to do.

Deidara had one thought.

Make Sasori happy.

So what was the first thing that came to mind? Give Sasori what he wanted. However, they had pretty much just become boyfr-... 'intimate', so doing THAT was out of the question for now. However, a kiss wouldn't hurt. Or so the artist thought.

Too late now.

Sasori's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed so severely that you could barely see the pupil. The eternalist opened his mouth, as if to say something, but the blue-eyes teen quickly cut the neko off.

"However," Deidara began, suddenly feeling self conscious and getting off of his companion (who didn't complain at the moment). "I can.. ugh... maybe do something else..."

Deidara's eyes worriedly flickered over to Sasori's.

"You're feeling scared, aren't you" Sasori more stated then asked.

Deidara pouted, but nodded his head.

"Dei, you're beautiful, and I love you- always have" Sasori somehow managed to tuck Deidara's head into his chest and began running his fingers through the blonde's long silken locks. "but if you act sexy, then bail, I seriously will rape you"

Deidara froze.

"Just kidding" Sasori said in a cheeky voice. But the impact was still there, causing Deidara to involuntary shiver. "See? Even though I say 'just kidding', technically, me saying that I'll rape you is still implanted in my memory. So even if I try and take it back by saying 'JK', you'll still always remember me saying it" Sasori explained. Thank god Deidara hadn't seen how serious his face had been when he said that though...

"Okay un..." Deidara muttered, beginning to struggle as he tried to get up but was still trapped against Sasori's broad chest by said redhead's strong arms. "Umm, Sasori?"

"You said that you'd do something else for me, right?"

"Err, sure"

"So... be my man servant"

"The fuck?"

"You owe me"

"But manservant-"

"Deidara, do you know how much it **_PAINS_** me when you act as though you're gonna kiss me, but then don't?"

"Sorry un, but-"

"Also, since you're now my servant, I'll require you to call me Danna"

"Wha- Sasori, that's just redicu-"

"Danna"

"DANNA then, that's just ridiculous!"

"But it sounds so cute coming from you!" Sasori chirped as he nuzzled his head in the blonde's hair.

"But danna" Deidara grumbled, pulling his body further and further down in hopes of escaping Sasori's form grasp. "what if I forget to call you that?" Deidara asked, hoping to distract the redhead so he had at least a CHANCE of escaping.

"Then you have to kiss me"

"damn"

"Only for you! I'll be in heaven for the next few days my slave!" Sasori chuckled, finally letting Deidara escape and sit up (plus scoot 5 feet away).

"Err, okay... we should probably prepare for our meeting with Tobi by the way..."

"Oh please, we still have two hours"

"Yeah, but... what else is there we can-" Deidara didn't dare finish that question.

Sasori seemed to catch it though since he smirked.

"Well brat, we could alwa-"

"You hungry? I am yeah" Deidara gave out a yawn as he stretched and stood up.

"Only if you're cooking" Sasori replied, stretching like a cat as his ears flicked. The blonde watched in amazement once again as Sasori stood up as if he wasn't half cat. the redhead seemed to be taking the whole 'I was transformed into a cat' thing pretty well.

Now that Deidara thought about it, what had Sasori gone through to get to him? How long was he a cat? How did he **become** a cat? Did the others transform the same way as him?

Deidara shrugged off all the questions as a sudden pain pulsed through his head and his spine began to ache him too.

Strange.

"What happens if you force your tail up?" Deidara suddenly asked. Sasori just blinked a few times before complying.

the neko fell on his bum as soon as the tail did such an unnatural moment.

"Looks as though I get off balance" the pale boy chuckled slightly, showing that once in a blue moon light-hearted smile. "Now my slave, help me up" Sasori pouted and reached his hands upwards, doing jazz-hands with his fingers in a silent command as 'come pick me up mommy'.

"Of course _danna_" Deidara rolled his eyes, pulling up the boy and forcing himself not to reach up and pet the adorable ears once again.

Sasori was just too cute.

"Hold me!" Sasori whined, flailing his arms around like a deranged lunatic who didn't get his crack.

"Okay, jeez, calm down un. Don't shit a cow alright?" Deidara rolled his eyes again and turned around, waiting as Sasori shamelessly climbed on his back.

"Onwards to the kitchen!"

"What's up with you today? Forgot your Ritalin dear?" Deidara smirked.

"Nope, just happy" Sasori smiled cheekily, popping the 'p' in 'nope' as if to emphasize. His tail was sawing behind then contently as they made their way across the house. Somehow Sasori wasn't actually that heavy, he was just tiring to carry because Deidara himself didn't have much mass, so he was using extra energy.

"You have to do whatever I want..." Sasor mused, his happy-go-lucky chipper tone now gone like the wind and now replaced with a silky deep one. "Heh, you just dug your grave my Deidei~"

"As if I didn't already know. You're gonna drive me into the ground yeah!"

"MmHmm! You won't be able to walk for a week!" Sasori sang in his childish voice again. The innocence radiating off of the redhead just made Deidara shiver all the more. With uneasiness of course.

Maybe a bit of excitement though... just a bit.

* * *

"Now that that's over and done with" Sasori sighed contently, patting his stomach as he released a sigh. Deidara himself was quite impressed. Sasori could cook for the freaking gods!

"We still have about an hour and a half left until we should head out", Deidara began, standing up as if to leave the room. "Maybe I'll just watch TV un..." the blonde yawned, but it was cut short when two arms snaked around his waist and he was pulled backwards into the lap of you-know-who.

No not voldemort you dimwits, Sasori. Besides, he could be FAR scarier than the dark lord if his Deidara was threatened...

"How about we play a game instead?"

"What sort of game?" Deidara asked hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Now now Deidara, where is your imagination? There are PLENTY of games we could play! Strip poker, spin the bottle-"

"But there's only the two of us!"

"All the better!"

"Ugh... how about something... else un?" Sasori pouted, but rested his head on the blonde's shoulder as if a silent way of saying 'go on then'. "Like... truth or dare or something?" Deidara suggested. He didn't want it to be lame and play something like Go fish (what 22 year old played Go fish with their newest boyfriend which they love greatly?), but he didn't want it to be too intimate and play something like strip poker (which he was pretty sure he would suck at).

"Truth or dare?" Sasori seemed to mull over it before nodding. "That's accepted, but there will have to be some requirements of course" Sasori purred in Deidara's ear as he aimlessly began drawing swirls with his index finger on the blonde's stomach. He had t say, he liked this position with Deidara in his lap. Especially the way Deidara kept squirming uncomfortably.

And it was true. Deidara was uncomfortable. Not Sasori's lap itself, -no, it was actually reasonably comfy-, just the fact that his mercy was at the redhead's fingertips.

"L-like what un?"

**_'Damn my embarrassing stuttering!'_** Deidara roared mentally.

"Like... you have to pick dare every other time, you know, to make it more fun and fair" Sasori smiled sweetly.

"How is that fair?!"

"It is for me darling~" Sasori blew on Deidara neck, the blonde freezing up and beginning to splutter utter crap.

"O-okay then, let's just play!" Deidara spat out as he somehow escaped the neko's grasp as managed to clamber into the seat opposite of the redhead.

Sasori didn't even bother to smirk as his face split immediately into a grin.

"Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**AN:** Any ideas for what some dares or questions should be? The next chapter should be fun X3


	6. Chapter 6: Dare

[**AN:** a short chapter since I had time. But hay, forgive me since things get smexy in this chapter, ne?]

* * *

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Truth un"

Sasori pouted at Deidara's 'lack of adventure', but went with it anyway because he knew that either way he would get what he wanted...

"Well, might as well get some questions that I've wanted to know the answer to for a while now out of the way, so... Are you a virgin?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. What 22 year old is a virgin?"

"You never know" the neko shrugged. "Okay, go"

"Truth or dare? As if I didn't already know the answer," Deidara mumbled the last part.

"Truth"

The blonde was taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Ugh... What are allergic to?"

Sasori deadpanned causing Deidara to defend himself saying 'What? It's a logical question! It's not like I'd want to accidentally kill you!'.

"I'm allergic to mushrooms and... Tobi" Sasori made a disgusted face when the Uchiha was mentioned. "I can't believe we have to go visit that wacko in 1 1/2 hours... Okay, truth or dare?"

"Ugh... Dare u n"

Sasori grinned.

"I dare you to... kiss me"

This was to be expected, but Deidara still had to fight the violent shivers running down his spine from showing in his face. And of course Deidara loved Sasori and everything about the redhead. His soft warm skin, his hair, his bedroom eyes, his cocky smirk, his affections, his attitude, his body...

The blonde brushed off these thoughts and raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Patient much?"

"I've waited years for this, now hurry and sit" Sasori patted his lap. Deidara rolled his eyes once more, but still nimbly climbed into the perfectionist's lap. _'Do people in their twenties still act like teens? or am I just weird...' _Suddenly Tobi popped in the blonde's head._ 'Thank god I'm not the only one- even if it _is_ Tobi...'_

Sasori's stare seemed to be impassive, but the blonde could feel his heartbeat speeding up. Deidara lowered his eyelids ever so subtly and slowly inched his body upwards toward his 'danna's' face. The puppeteer was never a patient man.

Sasori abruptly pushed Deidara onto his back roughly, straddling the bomber. He leaned forward to capture his partner's lips in a kiss, running his fingertips up Deidara's exposed soft arms. Deidara moaned, giving Sasori access to his mouth. The redhead's tongue darted inside, exploring every inch of the surprisingly sweet cavern.

Deidara put his hands on Sasori's chest and lightly pushed, but as he feared, he was obviously not nearly as strong as the well toned man above him. Not that Deidara had been trying to push the redhead off much anyway...

"S-sasori" Deidara panted out when said boy set on a new course of trailing butterfly kisses down the blonde's neck. Sasori loved the taste of Deidara's tan skin. Like the sun itself! If Deidara had a flavor, it would definitely be fire. "You said one kiss un" Deidara tried to force a scowl on his face, which was actually pretty hard while trying to fight back moans, push your lover off of you (when you weren't quite sure if you really wanted that yet...), fight down that tingly feeling that could _definitely_ lead to more (down in his pelvic region) all while trying to scowl.

Sasori ignored the blonde, his hands somehow managing to claw their way into the artist's shirt.

The blonde squirmed underneath the redhead on the couch, not quite remembering how they got there. Everything seemed to be a blur as the only thing the blonde concentrated on was the touches and nips that he was receiving. Time must have stopped. Deidara would agree if anyone had asked, because he seriously swore that the only thing in the world was Sasori at that moment. His world.

"Sasori" Deidara panted again, a slight whine in his voice that Deidara hadn't intended to release. Said blonde felt the slight upcurl of the lips now nipping his collar bone.

"Didn't I tell you to call me danna?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and was about to protest, but gasped instead when he was suddenly whipped again as Sasori effortlessly entered his mouth, no restriction whatsoever by the blonde.

"Wait" Deidara gasped out, trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time since Sasori wasn't giving him anytime to retreat or at least think of an excuse why that was enough. His mind was already fogged with erotic images...

And it wasn't that Deidara didn't want to... you know, go all the way with Sasori, but... on the couch in their living room when they'd have to leave in like an hour? Then gain, the blonde had done kinkier things...

"What... about... Tobi... un? We... still... have to... meet-" Deidara stopped trying to talk between the fierce kisses, touched, bites and groped because obviously he wasn't getting anywhere. heck, he probably couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast at that moment because all that was on his mind was Sasori.

Sasori.

Said redhead paused the attack to catch his breath himself, slit pupils glancing to the clock on the wall. "An hour..."

Deidara raised an eyebrow as he also took in their position. Let's just say erotic imaged returned...

"Looks like we'll have to make this quick" was the last thing Deidara really caught before he was once again slammed to the ground and his shirt was suddenly gone.

Deidara panicked, not sure if he was ready. No, Deidara wasn't some blushing virgin, hell no, but with Sasori...

Deidara's heart raced, his vision blurry like his brain, his face permanently flushed like his whole body. He became far more self conscious and far more aware. Of everything. His breathing -to make sure it wasn't too heavy or fast-, his heartbeat -since he could always swear that Sasori could hear it-, his looks, his facial expressions, his comments... Everything,

Deidara began to second guess himself once more. Sasori was so perfect, hell, Sasori was Deidara's life! Even if the blonde wouldn't admit it at first, in the end, Sasori never really left his mind. Even when he dated other guys or girls, even when he was doing work, even when he was in the fucking shower! Deidara had always had deep feelings for Sasori, a bond that couldn't be severed with mere separation.

Deidara let out a deep breath and prepared himself. Sasori was perfect yet... Sasori had chosen him. Out of all the people in Japan and America... Sasori had chosen him.

_'I'd better live up to his expectations then'_ Deidara smirked, finding his own thoughts strangely cliché and dramatic.

The blonde looked back up at the redhead looming over him, the same redhead who kept glaring at the clock as if it would suddenly pause time for him to continue his assault with enough persuasion (AKA, the famous Akasuna glare).

Deidara was willing to submit. He was willing to do what Sasori wanted. The redhead deserved it after all. It had been so long...

_'Here we go'_

Sasori looked down at Deidara once more, finding the cutest face of determination on the blonde's face. How sweet. Sasori purred as he leaned forward and nuzzled Deidara's neck. They just laid there for a while, until Sasori remember how they only had an hour and began nipping lightly again. Soon though, the nips weren't very light anymore and things became heated again with lots of grinding, bites, sloppy kissed, pants, and the slow but constant removal of not needed clothes.

"You sure you're okay with this brat?" Sasori murmured against the blonde skin, running his fingers over the blonde's bare chest as Deidara did the same to Sasori's pale back.

Deidara giggled when he brushed his fingers along Sasori's ticklish spine causing the neko to shiver.

"Of course, Danna un~" Deidara mewled in Sasori ear. He was willing to go as far as Sasori was if that's what the redhead wanted.

_'It's all for fairness Deidara, not because you actually want to or anything..._

_Damn denial, just fucking admit it. I want Sasori and his smoking body.'_

Sasori grinned, showing off his sparkly fangs- amber eyes flickering in a dangerously animalistic way.

"I love you"

Deidara was once again surprised, but decided to make things fun. he leaned up abruptly and switched their positions, looming over the redhead and giving another soft kiss- which Deidara dominated and Sasori let him.

"love you too Danna un"

"Okay, so we have about half an hour left. Think we can make this quick?"

"Make what quick?" Deidara said in an innocent voice.

"Let me show you then"

* * *

[**AN:** thanks for reading! I'm so glad that this silly story has had over 2,000 views (which makes meh very happeh) and I hope that you all enjoy! For those of you who don't review, I'll just assume it was because this chapter was too awesome for words. But really though, polite critiques, suggestions, and compliments are welcome.]


	7. Chapter 7: Finally an arrival

[AN: thanks for the reviews guys! You all make meh so happeh .3.]

* * *

Sasori stroked the blonde's cheek with his free hand and wove their fingers together. Without any doubt or hesitation, his lips enclosed over Deidara's and the younger met his kiss.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Sasori's arms as the gentle lips molded over his, so tenderly it made Deidara swooned and his already half-lidded eyes flutter shut. He needed no further encouragement when he felt the redhead's warm tongue taste his lower lip and surrendered to the strange but alluring pleasure that single kiss caused him.

His hands ghosted up Sasori's arms to his biceps, smoothing over his shoulders until they finally wrapped around Sasori's neck. He smirked into the kiss when he heard the other purr as his fingers danced up his arms. Deidara's fingers subconsciously weaved into Sasori's soft crimson hair while rubbing the large ears and his other arm wrapped firmly around the redhead's shoulders, hoisting himself up and pulling the puppeteer down. Both actions deepened the kiss further.

Kami couldn't describe how delicious Deidara tasted. A single touch of those rose petal lips and the redhead, who'd successfully seduced and freely loved a few before his current companion, had found himself enthralled in ways he never deemed imaginable. Sasori had loved Deidara for a while, but having Deidara reply positively was... Purely amazing.

One taste left him wanting more, and the feathery touch of Deidara's fingers spidering up his arms made him purr in delight once more, but he wasn't about to let his companion have all the fun. When Deidara's arms rested around his shoulder, his own hands smoothed up and down the smaller's lithe curves, enticing a moan from him.

Sasori's hands once again found their way in Deidara's shirt and began tip-toeing up the tan skin with ticklish touches.

Deidara broke the kiss to moan loudly and catch his breath but the redhead's lips once again found his own. He felt Sasori smirk against his lips, but willingly returned it. Sasori's mouth molded over his once again, enticing them to part for his tongue. Taking advantage of the opening, Deidara's tongue met Sasori's and invited him to join him. Sasori accepted the invitation with delight and drew the smaller into a heated battle, all while his clever hands delicately danced over Deidara's soft peach skin.

Skilled fingers wandered the length of Deidara's body, mapping his sensitive spots and making the teen shiver in pleasure. He felt Deidara weaken under his torture. The blonde's grip tightened around Sasori's shoulders, his lack of concentration allowed Sasori's tongue to overpower his own, giving the puppet king complete access to the little one's mouth.

Deidara writhed under the skill of Sasori's hands. Unable to contain himself anymore, he once again broke the kiss to breathe. A chain of loud moans, high-pitched sighs, and tiny whimpers escaped the smaller man, and Deidara did nothing to contain them.

Never in his life had he felt such fervor, such emotion, spiraling through his being. It was like his entire body was on fire and being struck by lightning at the same time. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe. The things Sasori did to him made him want to scream and cry and left him craving for more. He felt like he'd be happy as long as he stayed just like this, in Sasori's arms.

The second the kiss broke, Sasori's lips found his collar and he began licking, nipping and sucking on the soft flesh, determined to taste every inch of skin available to him. If he thought Deidara's lips tasted good, his skin was _delicious_. Like sweet honey glazed raspberry, blackberry, and strawberry tarts drizzled with vanilla. How could anyone taste so wonderful?

Sasori smirked against Deidara's skin each time he heard a delicate shrill escape his companion. He licked and nipped every inch of skin determined to capture as much of Deidara's taste as he could, and curious to what other sounds the boy could make. Feathery kisses danced across Deidara's chest. His hands moved from Sasori's shoulders to grip his biceps. His fingers dug into the flesh as Sasori's talented mouth and tongue teased his chest and collar while his talented hands and fingers feathered up and down his sides. Slowly, Sasori's movements became bolder: his hands roughly slid down Deidara's sides, down his hips and into the hem of his pants, to the soft thighs hidden beneath them where his talented hands began massaging the tender flesh.

Deidara's eyes flew open and a gasp tore itself from his throat. He buried his face in Sasori's chest to muffle his groans, moaning as the talented hands ghosted over his inner thighs, kneading the soft flesh. One of Sasori's hands left to wrap around Deidara's waist, pulling him closer and teasing his flat stomach. Deidara's fingers raked over the fiery boy's chest, making him release a sound akin to a growl and a purr. The action sent Sasori's own hands moving lower, between Deidara's slender legs gently brushing his semi-erect member and the silky skin of the junction between his thigh and pelvis. Deidara gasped at the action. His eyes flew open, wide with uncertainty.

Deidara didn't even really remember when all of the clothing was removed except the underwear...

Not wanting to startle his little one though, Sasori gently kissed his forehead and removed his free hand from Deidara's stomach, and gently rand his slender fingers through the blonde's long silken hair and stroked his back to soothe him. He smiled when Deidara relaxed into the touch and pressed his cheek against Sasori's firm torso. The redhead's skin was smooth and slightly chilled, but Deidara found the cold-ish touch comforting against his own highly heated skin. When their eyes met again, they became half-lidded and they mutually moved to capture the other's lips in another deep kiss.

Deidara unconsciously noticed the slight ache on his spine and thumping in his head like a heavily subdued migraine, but his notice on the new pains weren't long lasted.

Subconsciously, Sasori's fingers began to probe deeper, teasing the guarded ring protecting Deidara's entrance. When he felt the tight channel clenching around the intruder, Deidara's entire body became alert, like it had been suddenly doused by cold water. He stiffed at the intrusion, and the sudden pain of its entrance startled him back to his sense.

"W-Wait! Stop!" He squirmed out of his captor's grasp and shoved the redhead away with a cry. Sasori blinked in confusion, bewildered by what had just occurred. Deidara stared at him, pressing against the rim of the wall in his bedroom like he planned to melt into the stone.

When had they even made it to his bedroom?! Deidara didn't remember any of it! He was too preoccupied with Sasori...

"Deidara?" said boy froze even more when he heard his name. He jumped when he felt the redhead's cold hands on his shoulders. Deidara whirled around and shied away from him crossing his arms over his chest, but Sasori continued wading towards him until they'd circled almost the entire length of the room. "Deidara?" Sasori said again, confused and concerned by his crush's actions.

Finally, Deidara slipped into a corner and Sasori seized the opportunity and pounced, catching Deidara before he could escape and wrapping him in his arms around the blonde's torso once more. Deidara blushed and tried to get away but only managed to turn around in Sasori's arms so his back was pressed against the puppeteer's stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing un."

"Deidara, that lie was blatantly obvious."

"I'm just..."

"Nervous?"

"Ugh..."

"Scared."

"Un... And..."

"aroused?"

"Dude!"

"Well you _are_. Don't try to hide it~"

"Forget it, we're done here."

"Wha-?"

Deidara whipped his head to the side with a stubborn 'Hmph!' and escaped the redhead's grasp, grabbing his clothes which had been thrown across the room and leaving the place altogether.

Sasori sighed in annoyance, but didn't stop anything. He knew that Deidara would be hard to get, but he wasn't sure how long he could last...

* * *

Tobi sipped his tea silently as he watched awkwardly. Deidara was sitting on the couch, acting 'naturally', while Sasori seemed to be trying his best to 'subtly' get the blonde's attention. Such as; sprawling across the couch as if the blonde wasn't even sitting there (causing Deidara to smoothly shove the redhead's legs off of him), yawning loudly and swishing his tail extra, poking the blonde, saying the blonde's name a gajillion times, stealing the blonde's tea and drinking it-

Yeah, even Tobi was getting _slightly_ peeved.

"Ahem" Tobi cleared his throat, rolling his eyes underneath his mask at Deidara and Sasori's surprised expression. _'Yeah, believe it or not, this _is_ actually __**my**__ house'_ Tobi growled mentally. "So, about my cats..."

Tobi turned his head and whistled in the room. Soon four kittens (_-Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu-_) came lazily padding into the room. As soon as they saw Deidara though, Kisame and Konan wandered over and sat over the blonde's body, nuzzling up to him affectionately.

Sasori growled protectively from over on his side of the couch causing all four of their head's to snap to him. (Zetsu had been busily crawling all over Tobi).

Sasori's stared right back, his face now emotionless like always.

"How did I transform?" he finally said out loud, Deidara and Tobi watching in silent amusement as all of the cats either nodded their head (Zetsu and Kakuzu), meowed (Konan) r meowed while also flailing himself around as if yelling "BINGO!" (Kisame).

"Catnip"

All of the cats looked to Tobi expectantly.

"I might have some in the back..."

Tobi stood up followed by the felines, leaving Deidara and Sasori alone again.

Sasori smirked mentally at this great chance!

"Dei~da~ra!"

Deidara involuntarily shivered. The way the neko said his name was just so... suggestive dammit!

"What?"

"You aren't mad at me are you?"

"No..."

"Then why did you..."

"Walk out?"

"'Cause you're scared?"

"**Don't answer your own question un**! And no, I stepped out because I remembered something..."

"Wha-"

"Ne Sasori, lets stop talking about this."

"What? No. Why? wait-"

"How did you turn into a cat anyway?"

Sasori tilted his head to the side, his tail curling slightly in curiosity as one of his ears flopped down.

_'Cute...' _was Deidara's clouded thoughts, but he quickly shook his head to disperse the wretched images which came next. Though most were memories of certain things going on that morning...

"I haven't told you yet?"

"No, we always seem to get side tracked."

"Well, what happened was..."

* * *

[**AN:** Just a quick update! I'll probably update again on Sunday...

**WARNING:** This story I rated M for MATURE so I'm expecting my audiences to be mature while reading this, okay? Don't blame me for nosebleeds or strange dreams/and or thoughts in public or in bed. Maybe I should have put this warning at the top of this chapter huh...

And man Deidara, why do you keep getting head ans and spine pains? I mean I get those all the time from too much thinking work (Seriously, what the hell does 7+5 equal anyway?), but you're are special aren't they?

**BTW!** This story has like... maybe 4 or 5 more chapters left until it's complete. If I end up with allot going on by the last chapter, then... I'll just make it one big-ass chapter, mkay?

Again, thanks for reading!]


End file.
